


Doggo Love

by LittleRoses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Fluff, However they don't lead into a panic attack, Moose being cute, Moose cheers her up, Nightmares, Other, hannah is sad, protective dog, so that's nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses





	Doggo Love

Hannah woke up in a slight panic. Looking around wildly. _It was just a nightmare._ She told herself. It not being real doesn't make it any less terrifying. She was thankful it didn't progress into something such as flashbacks or a panic attack.

She glanced next to herself to see Moose staring at her with his head cocked to the side. Hannah let out a choked sob, gripping the cloth of her pajama pants tightly. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered what the nightmare was about. 

One night when Hannah was young, maybe nine or ten, her father came home from his "job". Which she later found out was just going to a bar and playing poker. Anyway, he was clearly drunk. Hannah remembered Sarah hugging her tightly as their father stumbled around the apartment towards the refrigerator and grabbing another bottle. He dropped the empty one,  shattering all over the floor, causing both girls to jump. He walked towards the couch slowly, his eyes burning with anger. They both scrambled off the couch, allowing him to collapse onto it. His low scratchy voice that she was always was afraid of drew out "Go to bed now, or I'll take you there myself." his tone was firm and intimidating. He didn't beat them that night, but it still stuck with her.

Hannah felt a furry weight on her hand, a paw. She looked down to see Moose staring back up at her with his big brown eyes. His eyes were full of emotion, concern. Hannah smiled at him, proceeding to stroke his head "It's alright buddy. I'm fine." 

Moose nuzzled into his owner, looking up at her with a whine. Hannah chuckled "Thanks, buddy." she continued to stroke his head "You're a good boy."

Moose jumped up on her, successfully knocking her over and covering her face with doggie kisses. Hannah laughed hysterically as she tried to push the black lab off of her with no avail.

Moose soon backed up, sitting down in front of her with his tail wagging.

Hannah chuckled "I don't think either of us are going to get anymore sleep tonight, huh?" she asked in a bittersweet tone, Moose cocked his head again at her voice, unable to read her mood.

Hannah rubbed his head "I'm perfectly fine now sweetie." Moose wagged his tail again "You made me feel much better, yes you did!" she told him in that baby voice you use when praising your dogs. You know the one. "I'll get you a nice steak tomorrow! What do you think?"

Moose barked happily.

"Shhh, don't wake the neighbors." she shushed him, though laughing a bit loudly herself "We can invite Robyn over, too."

Moose growled.

"Okay, maybe not."

 

==========

 

:3


End file.
